One
by Yue Guang Kuroneko
Summary: There are no words needed in a relationship. Fujioka Haruhi craves silence, and Morinozuka Takashi gives it. When two of these beings are together, they become one. [Oneshot: MorixHaruhi]


**Title:** _One_  
**Written by:** Yue Guang Kuroneko  
**Pairing:** MorixHaruhi  
**Written for:** a challenge set by Kurio-san (From the "For Richer or Poorer" Ouran Forums)  
**Dedicated to:** Kurio-san (and all of the members of Koibito no Hosuto Bu)  
**Warning:** This is my first MorixHaruhi fic, so beware of OOCness and just general suckage.  
**Summary:** There are no words needed in a relationship. Fujioka Haruhi craves silence, and Morinozuka Takashi gives it. When two of these beings are together, they become one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...I would own Ouran if I were any of these people...but unfortunately, plastic surgery only gets you so far...--

**One**

By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

Silence was the only thing Fujioka Haruhi craved for amidst the chaos named "The Ouran High School Host Club." It wasn't that she disliked the Host Club (though, admittedly so, they could really yank her chain when it came to their status and over-inflated egos), but it was quite the contrary—much to her surprise. She enjoyed being in the Host Club even though it crashed with her studying. She enjoyed conversing with the fangirls that gathered in the Third Music Room even though she was a girl herself. And she enjoyed being around the Host Club even though most of them were idiots in their own, special, little way.

Suou Tamaki: The "King" of said Host Club was tall, blond, handsome, and total womanizer…not to mention totally idiotic. It wasn't as if he wasn't sincere to his designators—he was very much sincere—however, Haruhi was sure that if any girl wished to be seriously involved with him, she would have to surpass the rising green monster called jealousy more often than not. He calls himself her "father", which, in Haruhi's head, was ridiculous and utterly pointless. She already had a father; she didn't need another.

Ootori Kyoya: The "Shadow King" of Ouran Host Club was probably the most mature of the Host Club, but he was also one of the most mysterious. He did not take designators—when he did, it was only a few selected girls who seemed to be the ones buying most of their merchandise in support of their love for the vice president; however, he did not seem to take any particular attention in his fans—he seemed more interested in adding large amounts to her never-ending debt with that chilling smirk and serious onyx eyes hidden behind thin-rimmed glasses. In short, she feared him and tried to avoid giving him any more reason to raise her debt as much as possible.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru: The "doppelgangers" and "the twincest" pair was the most difficult to handle, but easiest to understand. Their world was different from one of the normal world and those who can't tell the difference between the two troublemakers deserved no place by their side. Haruhi wasn't so sure whether she felt honored of being the link between their world and her own or irritated because—besides Tamaki—they were the largest distractions in her entire student career.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni: Also known as "Hunny." He's the adorable one of the group—appearance-wise. Though he was usually sweet-tempered with an insatiable sweet tooth, he was the martial arts champion of Japan and Haruhi believed that underneath that sweet, innocent exterior was a raging monster waiting to be released when awoken or when he hasn't had his daily sweets or without his Bun-Bun. If it had been possible, that said Bun-Bun would probably possess the same personality as its cute owner—cute and cuddly on the outside, but unpredictably dark on the inside.

Morinozuka Takashi: Haruhi didn't know what to think of him. He was the "wild type" with the customers, but there was something hidden underneath that stoic look. That look always softened when Hunny-sempai was by his side and there were times she could have sworn she saw his metal grey eyes soften as their eyes met accidentally a few times while the Host Club was in session in the past. At those times, she would be listening to her customers when her eyes strayed over to his group and their eyes would connect almost passionately—in fact, it was just like now…

"Haruhi-kun? Haruhi-kun?"

The concerned voice of one of her regulars snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to the brunette, regretfully pulling her eyes away from his: "Hai?"

"You seem tired today—have you been studying all night?"

"Ah, iie, iie…" Haruhi gave a small laugh, waving her hand as if it could wave her customer's worry away. "I seem to have my mind on other matters today."

"Is everything all right?" asked the pretty girl on her left, her raised teacup paused in midair as her hazel eyes shone with genuine apprehension.

"Yes, of course," Haruhi smiled at the girls. "Thank you for being worried about me."

"Kyaaa!" Her customers squealed at her innocent smile, not noticing the small sigh that escaped the cross-dresser's lips.

Her mind became idle again as she pretended to listen to the same idle talk among the customers—whether it was about their classes, or different ball gowns they were planning on purchasing for the next Host Club dance (which Haruhi thought was silly, due to the fact that Kyoya never mentioned this tidbit to any of the hosts and they have absolutely no valid reason to hold any dance anyway), or even how "cute" she was, it was _boring_.

Yes, even the indifferent and studious Fujioka Haruhi got bored, and when she was bored, her mind would run wild. Things she never usually thought about would pop into her head and she'd ignore the dull surroundings around her and concentrate on those thoughts in her head. Of course, being a host, she'd smile and nod at the exact places whenever she needed to as her customers chatted away, but she wasn't exactly listening, per se, just…_preoccupied_, to say the least.

Unfortunately though, today's thoughts (as well as the day before, and the day before that), her thoughts were concentrated on Morinozuka Takashi—the Kendo champion and Hunny-sempai's loyal protector. She had absolutely no idea why her head was filled with thoughts of him and only him. It confused her to the point she couldn't study properly and despite her uninterested nature, she felt inquisitive as to why she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach whenever their eyes randomly met in the Third Music Room, or why sometimes her mind would idly spin in his direction more than anyone else's.

"We hope to see you again tomorrow, Haruhi-kun!" Her customers were saying cheerfully.

"Aa," Haruhi nodded, rising out of her seat to bid them half-hearted goodbye. "I hope to see you all tomorrow."

"HARUHI-KUN KAWAII!" Her customers' voices faded as they left the Host Club's room, leaving the hosts alone to reflect on the day's profits.

"You're doing quite well gathering customers, Haruhi," Kyoya's emotionless tone said quietly in front of his laptop. "At this rate, you may even pay off your debt by next year."

_And that's only if Kyoya-sempai doesn't add anymore to it for the next year_, Haruhi thought a bit bitterly to herself.

"OH, MY DEAR DAUGHTER! Do not stress upon your debt! Daddy is here to protect you from harm's way!" Tamaki glided across the room and spun her around like a top.

"What does being in harm's way have to do with clearing my debt?" Haruhi asked, her voice muffled by being pressed tightly into the King's chest. "And will you please stop spinning me around like some toy?"

"KYAH You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki continued rambling, continually spinning her around until she felt the urge to vomit.

"Mori-sempai—tesukete!" She cried out of instinct.

Immediately, she was lifted out of Tamaki's spinning embrace and held gently by the impassive senior. Her eyes spun in their sockets and as they slowed, she began to realize that she had called _him_ out of habit and comfort instead of anybody else. It wasn't as if anyone else would help her anyway, but feeling the way she did now and asking him for help without half a mind made her feel slightly _not_ herself.

"Daijoubu?" His deep voice resounded in her ear. "Haruhi…"

"Hai," She nodded, feeling unfamiliar heat in her cheeks. "Ano…Mori-sempai…you can let me down now."

Haruhi was beginning to feel self-conscious as he looked down at her through unreadable eyes rather than placing her gently on solid ground like he normally would have. She willed herself to look away from his mesmerizing dark eyes but found that she couldn't.

Was it just her imagination or was his face getting closer to hers…?

It was a strange sensation—her first kiss was taken by a girl, thanks to some idiot's unwanted meddling, but were kisses supposed to be this sweet and tender and…so…so…_addicting_? His lips tasted of peppermints and they were gentle, like the arms holding her lovingly.

Haruhi was so lost in Mori's kiss that she couldn't hear the jaws dropping in the background, the anguished wailing of the King, or the hurried scribbling of pen on paper; she was embraced by Morinozuka Takashi's being, his warmth, his scent, his tenderness, his everything. There was no room in this world for anyone else. Except…

"NE NE, HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi was pulled out of the world consisting only of her and Mori, opening her eyes to find Mori's gaze directed at the loli-shota senior. "Do you like Takashi?"

That was definitely not a question leaving the martial arts champion's mouth. In fact, Haruhi thought it sounded more like a statement. Hunny's honey-colored eyes were staring intensely into hers, waiting her answer patiently. At that moment, Hunny-sempai gave her the impression of a wise older friend instead of the cute, innocent little boy charade he usually deceived his customers (and his friends) with.

"Hai," She answered without hesitation. There were no false pretenses, or misunderstood feelings. There were only her and her feelings for Mori.

Hunny only gave her a large smile and patted her on the head before spinning off and ushering the protesting twins out of the room with a depressed Tamaki in tow and an indifferent Kyoya following closely. They were left with only silence.

"Mori-sempa—," Haruhi was cut off as Mori captured her lips again with his.

There was no need for words now—because the silence conveyed their feelings into something deeper and more passionate than speech. She understood that he will still devote most of his time to Hunny and he understood that she needed her independence and freedom. But when they were placed together, miracles happened. Flowers were created out of thin air, air was suddenly unimportant, and feelings were declared through words that only the silence could utter because they were created to be one—and one they'll always be.

**OWARI**

Author's Note: Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs. So don't try them.


End file.
